


Story Time With Mr. Hippo

by DeadBeat666



Series: FNAF Collection [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bedtime Stories, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Fear, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hell, Mr. Hippo tells his shitty stories, Sad with a Happy Ending, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666
Summary: William Afton meets Mr. Hippo in Hell.Aka: William is caught by Mr. Hippo for the first time and is given an oddly comforting story instead of torment.





	Story Time With Mr. Hippo

William threw the screen down, panting and looking around the dim security oﬃce frantically. He'd heard thumping through the vents, metal clanging against metal. But he saw nothing, giving one more sweep of the room before going back to his monitor, checking the different cameras. He couldn't remember how long he had been here, or how many times he had died. All he knew was that he needed to survive until 6 am. Then he could rest. 

At least until 12 am rolled around again... 

William's purple jacket had been thrown on the back of the chair by hour 3, sweating in the heat. He tried to keep a steady pace, timing his movements with agility and precision. Check the rooms 1, 2, 3. Check the vents 1, 2, 3. Check the oﬃce 1, 2, 3. He allowed himself just three seconds for each activity unless he saw a need for action. 

Like a purple hippo stuffed in the vent. 

William faltered, for just a moment, at this sight. He had seen that cutesy face before, chunky and sporting a black hat with a feminine ﬂower on his chest. But he hadn't yet encountered this speciﬁc abomination while trapped in his custom-suited Hell. He decided the hippo was far enough to not yet be deemed a threat, putting the monitor down and glancing to his left and right with extreme paranoia. But as he went to adjust the air vents to turn down the noise levels, he was suddenly face to face with a giant fuzzy hippo. 

Mr. Hippo to be exact. 

William gasped, practically falling out of his seat and onto the unforgiving tile ﬂoor. Mr. Hippo let out a scream as it lunged to attack him, like all the other animatronics did. But William attempted to crawl away, shivering and panting as he tried to ﬁnd a way out. A sob escaped from his lips, tears blurring his vision as he aimlessly groped at the ﬂoor. 

“Eh... It seems that you have met a-a horrible demise, my friend." Mr. Hippo suddenly said, looking down at William with pity. "But... uh... you know, these... These things happen in - in life. Life goes on. Not for you, obviously, uh, you're dead, but uh... It reminds me of a time. I was - I was having a conversation with my friend Orville." 

William glanced up at Mr. Hippo, cowering and wincing, ready for the inevitable blow. The anger and hatred to rip him to pieces. His pupils were blown wide with fear, not processing a word Mr. Hippo was saying. But the animatronic only continued his story. 

"We were, uh... we were... - the river. We were sitting by the river watching the ﬁsh leap over the falls. And I said to Orville: ‘Sometimes I feel like a ﬁsh leaping over and over again, always trying to get somewhere. No, I don't know where... only to ﬁnd myself in the jaws of a beast.’ He, of course, looked at me.. eh.. surprised, you know?" Mr. Hippo said, shrugging and walking towards William. 

William scrambled back until his back hit the wall, sitting vulnerability with his head bowed and knees to his chest. "P-Please... Please don't-...." He pathetically begged.

But the metal hippo chuckled, sitting beside William as he spiraled deeper into his past experience as if he hadn't heard the purple man. 

"Orville asked me ‘Have you been in the jaws of a beast, friend?’. To which I said ‘No, of course not, Orville.’ I said, ‘No, no, no, no, no. I simply meant that life can seem like a relentless endeavor... Overcome meaningless obstacles, only to meet an equally meaningless fate, regardless of your efforts. Regardless of the obstacles you've passed.’ And.. uh.. Orville, he stood and proceeded to drape me with a picnic cloth.” 

Mr. Hippo simulated Orville’s past actions by grabbing William’s jacket from the floor, draping it around the frightened man’s shoulders gently. “To which I asked him, I said ‘Friend, what-what are you doing?’ He looked at me... very concerned, really. ‘I feel like you've gotten too much sun.’ Indeed, heh. Indeed I had…”

Mr. Hippo put an arm over William’s shoulder as he continued. He flinched at first, startled and assuming the worst. But nothing sinister ever happened. William couldn’t help but slowly relax into the hold, resting his head against the animatronic’s fuzzy shoulder.

“He proceeded to pour me a glass of... just... ice-cold lemonade... Ooh. Ever mix it with iced tea? I do like... little half-lemonade half-...oh, it's so - you should try it someti- oh, wait. You can't because you're dead. But, anyways... So you may be asking yourself, ‘How did you go from sitting by the falls to drinking lemonade, to being wedged in the air duct? Not only with Orville, but with an entire assortment of fruity colored friends.’

Well, there's.. uh.. There's really no good answer to that, but perhaps I've met a demise of my own at some point, and this is my afterlife or my dream - whatever it might be. I honestly don't know…” Mr. Hippo said, scratching his head in thought as he stared into the swirling void of confusion.

Vincent’s eyelids felt heavy, body feeling almost numb as his muscles relaxed into the large hippo’s comforting hold. 

“… Or... Maybe it doesn't mean anything at all. Maybe it doesn't mean anything at all.” Mr. Hippo concluded with a content sort of tone, smiling lightly and giving a soft hum of resolution. 

He turned and looked down at William, expecting some sort of remark. But he instead chuckled, seeing that the human had fallen asleep next to him. And for once he wasn’t tossing and turning, filled with anxiety and night terrors. He seemed… peaceful and at ease. 

“Well… Goodnight, my friend.” Mr. Hippo said gently, shifting to get comfortable as he stayed by the sleeping man’s side. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, thought I'd have something a little bittersweet lol! <3  
Leave kudos and comments if you want some more fnaf stuff! :)  
Also if you love my work, please consider donating at paypal.me/blevinsm1


End file.
